The Sushi Incident
by geniusbillionaireplayboy
Summary: Tony asks Steve out for sushi.


Avenger's training practice was like nothing Tony had ever been apart of before. Sparring against his teammates was a true challenge for the man who'd been building computers since he could walk. Out of the suit, he was no match for Steve or Thor, whom he could tell withheld their full strength when they went one-on-one with him. He still felt pretty good at the end of the day, though, when they were all dripping sweat and panting.

"Hey, Cap, wait up." Tony jogged after him, and the man stopped and turned. Tony had held back, purposefully hopping to get the man alone.

"Yes, Tony?" With those blue eyes suddenly focused on him alone, Tony felt almost nervous. He probably would have been nervous, had he not been a Stark. Stark's don't get butterflies.

"Got any plans say…Saturday night?"

"Plans? No."

"Great. Me, you, sushi, say… nine o'clock?" Tony smiled as he walked away, patting Steve on the arm.

"Uh…yeah…sure?"

He'd done it. He had a date with Captain America. Boyhood dreams be damned.

—

"Thor?" Steve asked the next morning as he and the Asgaridan sat down to breakfast.

"Yes, my friend?"

"What is sushi?" Thor looked up from his pop tarts (he'd piled about half a dozen on a plate) and gave Steve a pondering look. Then he broke out in a huge grin.

"Why, I believe it is a kind of dance! Though I do not know the moves." Steve nodded slowly.

"Dancing, huh?"

"You look upset, my friend." Steve looked down at the table and shrugged.

"I just…I never really learned how to dance…and…" Thor clamped a massive hand on his forearm.

"Asgardians are well known for being masters of movement. I will teach you to dance, if that is what you desire!" Steve gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Thor. I'd appreciate that."

—

Tony grinned as Pepper set down a fresh mug of coffee in front of him.

"I did it." The woman glared.

"Did _what_?"

"I asked Steve." Pepper relaxed in the knowledge Tony hadn't done anything to cause physical or psychological damage to anything/body. Hopefully.

"Oh. Good." She pointed a finger in his face. "If you hurt him I will never forgive you."

"Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"I mean it, Tony. He's a nice guy. Too nice for you."

"Don't I know it," Tony sighed. "Make a reservation for two Saturday night at that swanky Japanese place that just opened up, would you?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Will that be all?"

"That'll be all, Ms. Potts."

—

The dance lessons had not gone well. Traditional Asgardian dance was complicated and involved a lot jumping around and specific arm movements. Thor somehow made it look almost graceful but Steve just felt oafish when he attempted to mimic the movements. He was fairly certain none of this was going to help him dance with Tony.

"Still nervous, friend?" Steve nodded. Thor was giving him last moment pointes while he dressed. It was eight forty-five and he'd attempted to tie his tie five times before getting it right. Thor clamped a hand on his shoulder. "All shall be well. I have no doubt your date will be of unlimited success!" He beamed at Steve, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Thor."

—

Tony allowed Pepper to pick out his outfit. If he didn't she would make him change anyway. He tried not to be nervous. It helped that Pepper was fussing with his suit, smoothing it out and tsking over his hair. Having somebody more jittery than him in the vicinity made him lean towards being more calm. He was waiting by the door at exactly eight fifty-five, smiling as Steve descended, followed by Thor.

"You look nice, Tony."

"Thank you. Nice tie." Tony's fingers grazed over the fabric and Steve blushed. Thor threw an arm over Steve shoulders, grinning.

"I have trained the captain well. He should be an admiral dance partner." Tony smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Should he, now?" Steve nodded.

"We couldn't figure out how to do the, urm…'sushi', so you'll have to show me." Pepper's eyes went wide and she put her hand over her mouth to try and hide her mirth. Tony deadpanned.

"The sushi…? Cap…sushi is fish and rice." Steve paled. Thor looked thoroughly disgusted.

"I apologize, my friend. It would appear part of the blame for this misunderstanding rests on my shoulders."

Steve was blushing furiously now. _'It's fondue all over again.'_

Tony shook his head. This did not bode well.


End file.
